heyarnoldfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Commentary: Shooting
Arnold: 'Okay who wrote this fic? '''Gerald: '''I dunno, but it is legit the most offensive thing I've ever seen. ---- "I can't wait till we get to Auroura" An exited Isabella said dressed as Catwoman. "Well the movie looks awsome so I can't wait as well" Phineas as perky as ever said. ---- '''Arnold: '''Isabella is dressed as Catwoman. ''(facepalm) That would be so hot if this fic wasn't so dumb... ---- At the theater Isabella's POV Yay we are here. Once we got in the theater pulled my goggles down over my eyes. We sat next to a guy with a skinny nose and orange hair. ---- '''Helga: ''(stares at the camera for a while)'' Arnold: '''I--I don't even-- ---- Then 20 minutes into the movie, the guy we were sitting next to went out the emergency exit. I followed him and closed the door. I hid behind a pole and saw him pull out a gas mask and guns. HE WAS A SHOOTER. ---- '''Phoebe: '''Oh gosh, this author isn't-- ---- I pulled out my whip (Thank you Phineas) and the steel claws in my gloves also came out (Again thank you Phineas) ---- '''Arnold: '''She is, Phoebe. This is one of those idiotic bull(beep) stories where the characters are placed into real disasters as if implying they could've POSSIBLY prevented them. Also, WHEN did Phineas do ANY of this? Ohh....I get it now! Phineas MADE this Catwoman-esque costume for Isabella. See this is great in a superhero-type thing, but here it's bull(beep) and makes no sense! Especially since Phineas never speaks or shows up! ---- and I caught the shooter around the neck with the whip and pulled him in front of me. ---- '''Arnold: '''This is as bad as the animated Titanic movie. '''Helga: '''Yeah. It's taking a serious disaster that cost a lot of lives and just saying "Nope! Everybody's okay!" ---- As he stood up, I jumped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist and clawed at his face. I kicked off his chest and landed on my feet. "So that's how you want to play" He said pulling the hand gun's trigger. I did a backflip and avoided the bullet "In your dreams" I said. I knocked him out and called the cops. In 10 minutes, they arrived and arrested him. The movie was still on and we enjoyed it with no worry. ---- '''Arnold: '''I--I think I said everything that needs to be said about this sack of (beep). '''Helga: Well I want to vent. What the (beep) did I just read?! This is the most nonsensical, (beep) offensive piece of crap I've ever read in my (beep) life! Ugh! I can't believe someone would make this! Crimeny! This story is a mockery of a serious event! I bet the victims are rolling in their graves at the thought of such a story existing. This piece of unfunny nonsensical ridiculousness implies that nobody got killed because Isabella was there to save them in a Catwoman outfit. What--I don't even--Ugh! Case in point this story sucks! It's unfunny, highly offensive, and I--I just can't believe it exists! Hey! Fanfiction.net! Are you reading this? If so, THESE are the stories you should be pulling off your site!